Pitch Perfect:Aubreys Side
by KrissyJ22
Summary: This is Aubreys po9nt of view of some scenes involving her and Beca two are made up


Aubrey's side

-this is Aubrey side of some scenes evolving her and Beca.

-The Past...

First time we met...

I was at a party with Chloe and I bumped into someone on accident. I was already a bit tipsy so when I turned around and saw that she was really pretty I started kissing her and to my surprise she kisses backed. I don't remember anything after that, but when I woke up I was naked and next to me she was there. I tried to quietly sneak out, and when I was reaching for the knob she said, "My names Beca by the way, and your name is Aubrey. I called Chloe? And she said she'll talk to you at the apartment. Thanks for this and yeah..."

"Look, I'm not gay, I was just really drunk and I'm sure we won't see each other again, so we should just leave it at this, Beca?"

"K..." She replied

…

Activities Fair...

"Hey what about her" Chloe my best friend asked.

"Chloe, no"

"Why not?"

"She doesn't fit the profile image" I said trying to get her to drop it. It was Beca from the party night. I thought I would never see her again.

"Hey you, yeah you ..." omg she's coming over here. "Would..." I tuned them out trying to figure out a way to get away, until she said something bad about acapella so I had to say something, but after our little talk she said she doesn't sing, so I'm doing my happy dance on the inside because that means she and I won't be seeing each other that much! I hope.

…

Tryouts...

So it turns out I will be seeing her again. She came to try outs! Yippee! She asked for the cup on the table and I nodded my approval. She started playing 'when I'm gone' and it was so good, but I had to keep on my poker face. I so badly wanted to smile or clap but I had to be strong.

…

First Practice...

When we started I couldn't keep my eyes off her it was so hard. So to get from looking at her I started talking about Cory because she got Trebled-boned. Then I kicked out the other girl. Beca asked was the oath serious, and I told her it was Dixie chick serious. After practice I had her stay for a sec.

"Beca, I'm going to need you to take those ear monstrosities out!"

"You really don't like me do you?"

"That's not true I just don't like your personality."

"But you don't even know me. I mean ever since I seen you at the activities fair since...you know...you treat me differently."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aubrey, come on. You know for a fact that ever since we had sex you couldn't get me out your head. I sure as hell couldn't get you out mine!"

"Beca, we can't do this."

"First answer the question, Do you still think about me or what happened?"

"Beca...I...yes...I have been thinking about you."I say after a while. She came up and started kissing me and I kissed back, but broke it off seconds later. "Beca, no. This," I pointed between me and her," cannot happen. It's not normal, it's different" I walked off after that. I heard her yell 'different can be a good thing' as I walked out.

…

First Performance at the icca's...

The sockabellas just finished and we were discussing it when Beca stated that at least they're different. I just looked at her and rolled my eyes. After the performances it turned out we came in second, trebles in first. Then The trebles was arguing with the old want to be, still college acapella students, who looked like they were in their 50's. Then Fat Amy got in it somehow and Beca tried to stop her. I admit that was pretty intriguing, well up until the trophy broke and went crashing into the window. Beca still had a piece of it in her hand and then a cop came out of nowhere arresting her. I got really scared so I called her dad and had Jessie go check on her.

…

Beca's Room...

So when Beca came back she started talking about change again. I mean what's wrong with her, why can't things stay the same? So I brought things back and interrupted her looking on her computer, I have to agree with Chloe it is really cool though. And her ass is very…wow.

"Ok I have the pitch pipe and I say we leave the set as planned. From now on there will be no more mixing time with work or school or boyfriends or partners. I'm sorry Cynthia Rose."

"But Aubrey this stuff is pretty old-," Chloe said.

"Ok rehearsal tomorrow!" I said cutting off Chloe.

…

The day we were leaving for the second performance, I heard Beca's mix that she tried to show me on the radio, it was actually really good and her singing was excellent. On the bus, when we stopped for gas, it turned out bumper threw a burrito at Fat Amy and when Beca heard her screaming she was the second off the bus to help, and I was really impressed, because that meant she really did care about her. When we starting driving again Chloe started singing' party in the USA ' by 'Miley Cyrus' and everybody joined in but Beca. I was really surprised so I looked at and she just smiled saying 'no way' then when everyone paused waiting on Beca she burst in with "_So I put my hands up they're playing my song, the butterflies fly away, nodding my head like yeah, moving my hips like yeah, put my hands up they're playing my song, I know I'm going to be ok,_" then everyone broke off in harmony with the yeah. _" it's a party in the USA, yeah!_"and then the car started slowing down and Amy said "_it's a...it's aaaaaaa...wow."  
_  
"What the hell!" I asked.

"Its pretty damn cool actually. I think we're just running out of gas." she continued.

Then I said "it can't be you just put in a full tank!"

"yeah I did," she replied," and yet maybe I didn't because I got hit by flying Mexican food."

Beca looked at me and I felt her staring so I looked back. I guess she was trying to catch my reaction? I don't know.

"And we're out" Fat Amy said

"Aca-cuse me?"I said

"Aca-believe it! What are we going to do?" she replied

"Maybe we can call..." Chloe suggested, but I knew who was going to say so I cut her off.

"No! Don't even say it Chloe, how dare you?"

"Oh no, that's actually a pretty good idea. I got bumpers' number." the Australian said.

"Why do you have bumpers' number?"I asked

"Uhhhhh...uhhhhhhh...uhhhh." she replied.

…

Trebles bus...

On the bus Bumper and Amy, Donald and lily were either talking or beat boxing. Then Jessie started looking at Beca. I have to admit I was getting irritated. And all Beca did was look up. Then Lilly started beat boxing again as me and Chloe switched spots. Beca and I started talking.

"So you and Jessie huh?" I asked trying to see what was going on.

"Um, I know the oath Aubrey. And no there is no Jessie and I. I wish there was a Aubrey and I though." she whispered back. I just smiled trying to hide back a blush. She smiled in return and continued talking. "I mean it would sound good together like 'brangelina', we could be...'mitchsen' yeah it sounds just about right. What do you think?"

"Hmmm...I would like that."

I guess she didn't believe me because she asked me to repeat it, but instead when the bus stopped I pulled her out and around back and kiss her hard, but passionately. When we broke apart I walked around her still shocked features, even though she kissed back, and into the building.

…

At the icca's...

There were this group of people who were so good, but I'll never say it out loud. He then looked over at us, but mostly Beca and winked at her as he bowed. That kind of made me a little jealous, but Beca didn't really care and just walked away. Then John and Gale started talking about them.

"Aca-huddle now! The top two teams go to the finals so we just have to beat one of them. If we do it exactly how we practiced we can get there, ok? Exactly." I looked at Fat Amy and Beca, "hands in!"

"On 3 or after 3?"

"Screw it lets just do it!"

We were off to a good start until Beca came in with Bulletproof. It confused everyone knocking them out of beat. By the end I was pissed. It probably would've been better if she would've did something like that at practices then on stage where no one knows what's going on.

"What the hell Beca!? Where you trying to screw us up?"

"Are you serious?"

"News Flash this isn't the Beca show!"

"Ok, I'm sorry that I messes you up, but in case you haven't noticed everyone pretty much dosed off during our set. I know you like for things to be the same, but sometimes the same sucks!"

"Its not up to you to decide what we do and when we do it! And yes sometimes change can be good! I thought that between us, but with the shit you pulled up there... I don't know anymore! Why don't you ask the rest of the group about they felt about your improvisation!" She looked around, no one said anything.

"Amy?"

"It was cool, but it did take us a little bit by surprise."

"Yeah, a lot by surprise!" I interrupted. Amy made the little sign and mumbled 'ahhh a little'. " I told you she wasn't a Bella, and that she would suck at being my-" I probably was going over the line now but there was no turning back. Chloe knew so she cut me off and said "Aubrey don't,"

"No! You don't have to pretend you're allowed to have a say in the group or what's going on. Right?" Beca replied

"Your attitude sucks, you're a grade a pain in my ass," I walked up closer for the final two, but shouted the last. "I knew I shouldn't have given you a chance, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse."

"Whoa! Whoa! Aubrey calm down we're not hooking up. We're just-"

"Jesus Christ! That's perfect!," Beca interrupts him. I know I made her mad and hurt, I can see it in her eyes, but I didn't expect her to take it out on him. "Of course you're here right now! I don't need your help! Ok? Can you back off?"

"Trebles! Time to bring the pain!" Benji tells them.

Beca then continues talking, "If this is what I get for trying..." she then started walking away. "Oh Aubrey, same for you but I'm glad it's over, because I'm not stiff like you I am different and if you can't embrace it, forget it then."

"Beca...Beca wait!" Benji talked after her. I looked back at Jessie and he looked hurt.

"Aubrey...it actually went really well-"  
"Chloe! Stop!" I interrupt and quickly walk away.

"Oh my God! Ok!" I heard Chloe say before I was in the bathroom fully. I know I probably made the biggest mistake ever but..."

…

Late nights...

I haven't seen Beca in a while. I listened to her songs and her dj in the afternoons, while I was on spring break. I cried for a long time some nights. I watched sad movies and sap and everything.

…

Workouts...

While I was working out I received a phone call about the contestants on the last performance saying the leader was in high school not college.

"Yes!"

…

"Ok! The Aca-gods are looking down on us and are giving us a second chance" I said

"I texted Beca." Chloe told me. I haven't heard from her in a long time.

"You did what?" I asked

She shrugged "she makes us better"

"That's not an opinion for you to have, Chloe."

"Why, because it's not yours? You're not always right you know?"

"We will win without her." I told her.

"Ok stop! What is happening to us? Chloe you sound like you smoke 3 packs a day. Stacey you are so behind on choreography and Jessica and Ashley it is like you haven't been here all year long!"

"Really?!"Jessica said

"We literally been here the whole time!" Ashley replied

"Well Bree give us a break it's kind of not the same with not everyone here." Amy said

"We need!"' CRose' said

"Well if Aubrey loosened the rains a little bit-"

"Shut it Chloe! You don't think I know we need her!"I said

"Whoa" Stacey said

"Oh I'm sorry that was rude. Chloe will you get your head out of your ass it's not a hat!"

"Aca-awkward!" Amy sings.

"Again!" Things are a lot different since she left. I'm really sorry for taking my anger out on them I hope they just know it's from losing her as a girlfriend rather than a member of the Bellas.

" I have been there for you for so many years but all you do is treat me like shit!" Chloe yelled at me

Amy was trying to get our attention, "Ok! Ok!ok!ok!ok! Shut up! Everyone! Come on! I joined this group so I can hang with some really cool chicks and also because I was really sick of all my boyfriends and I need to get away from them, but this is some serious horse shit. It stinks everywhere. I don't want to be like the old Bellas. Look Aubrey I get that you and Beca are having issues because it's hard for you to trust people but that's personal! You need to get her for the team!"

"Yeah I like how things are now, but with Beca!" CRose said

Lily came by and whispered me to.

"You should've listened to Beca!" Chloe said.

"Oh so it's my fault?"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"No but you're all thinking it isn't it, that I'm the jerk. I'm the girl obsessed with winning!"

"Aubrey you're to controlling and it's going to ruin all of us and your relationship with B!"

"You know what!? I can lose control of I want to! I can let go! This time I'm not going to choke it down!" I just let the throw up come up.

"Come on being it!"Chloe yelled, "You can do better than that!" everybody else started screaming and climbing rows." We could've been champions!" she screamed and ran after me. "Give me the pitch pipe you bitch! Give it to me! Give it to me!"

"I'll protect you!" CRose told Stacey graving at her boobs.

"Hands off the goodies" Stacey said pulling out the 'BU Rap Whistle' and blowing. Lily feel into the throw up and made snow, well throw up angels. I dropped the pipe so we both jumped for it. And Amy screamed, "move you bitches!"

That's when I heard the voice I've been wanting to hear forever! "Guys! Guys stop! What is going on?" play it off Aubrey.

"Nothing! Nothing this is a Bella's rehearsal!" I said trying to get her to leave. It didn't work.

"I know, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I was trying to hold back my tears."What I did was a dick move and I shouldn't have changed the set like that without asking you guys, and I definitely shouldn't have left, not with how things were. I let you guys down and I'm sorry." I should probably feel selfish but I don't when the first thing that pops into my head is that she said sorry to them and not me. "and... Aubrey if you would have me I'd like to be a Bella again?" I tried looking into her eyes but I couldn't so I just looked down. When I looked back up I saw that she really loved this group. But word wouldn't come out my mouth.

"Wait! Beca I know that I've been hard on you ok? I know that I have been hard on everyone here, but I am my father's daughter... And he always said if at first you don't succeed pack your bags." I said and went to sit down. She followed me to the chair across from me.

"I get it! Mine gets on me too. Look it got so bad it caused me to have trust issues so I'm sorry. Maybe you were right if I would've trusted you and kept things the same we could've won, so I'm sorry. I made a mistake and I walked away from it because I was afraid. So if you can give me one more chance Aubrey I can prove, I'm worth the risk, the change."

"Don't be sorry I made mistakes to. I did crops the line and I'm sorry."

" and there is absolutely nothing going on with me and Jesse, I swear."

"I believe you, I do, I just have trust issues too. So I'm sorry and yes. You can get ONE more chance, after you prove it to me." I replied. She smiled brightly and leaned in and kissed me for what felt eternity but was actually just a minute or two. After that we went around the room telling secrets to get closer. After that we went to the pool, where we did the riff-off. Another place where she amazed me.

…

At the pool...

"Alright lets remix this business! Aubrey will you start us off? Pick a song for us please?" Beca asked

"Bruno Mars 'Just the way you are'" I replied. I saw her smile to my answer.

"Chloe are you ok to take the lead?" she nodded. So I began.

"_Do da do do do do  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
Tititititititititititi_

Oh her eyes her eyes makes the starts look like they're not shinning  
Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
she's so beautiful and I tell her every day.  
OH OH I WAS THINKING BOUT HER THINKING BOUT ME THINKING US WHAT WE GONE BE BUT I REALIZED IT WAS ONLY JUST A DREAM!" I smiled really hard at that. We continued and then at the end realized two new things-1. Chloe can hit the low notes because of her messes up vocals, 2. That lily can talk normal!

…

Icca's Final

Beca wishes Jesse good luck and I guess she saw me tense up because she came over and kissed me and told me it's ok. I just nodded. The trebles actually did really good, but now it's time for us to the great the best ever!

After our amazing performance Beca give me a hug and kiss before she tells me she's going to go talk to Jessie. She points to me so I'm guessing she told him about us, he then smiles and give her a hug. She runs back over to me and gives me a long kiss for our victory. Even though it's my senior year I can see this working out.

…

The Present...

(10 years later)

Beca and I are married with two kids Beck and Audrina Poison. Things are going great I'm a lawyer and she's a dj and Beck a basketball player and Audrina does soccer and cheerleading. Yep the best life ever!

A/N-Thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoyed Aubrey side. Bye!

KrissyJ22


End file.
